


penguins!

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god you guys it's so fuckin gay and happy and AHFHSHFBDJCHD I love it??, hand holding, ice rink date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 2: Andrea Brooks)A soft date that becomes the start of something bigger for our (who am I kidding it's just me maybe birdy so- my) favourite S1 gal pairin,,After all, aren't penguins birds that fall in love and mate for life?
Relationships: The Heiress | Sierra Furtado/The Fixer | Andrea Brooks
Series: ETNuary 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	penguins!

"Babe?" Sierra asks, sitting up with an annoyed sigh, dropping her skates laces in frustration.

"Hm?" Andrea looks up from her own boots as she finishes tying them with nimble fingers. "What's up?"

"Could you give me a hand with my ice skates, please?" Sierra smiles, the rosy redness of her cheeks being a mixture of flustered embarrassment and the cold.

Andrea laughs fondly, and moves to kneel in front of her girlfriend. "Of course, my lady~" She teases, poking her tongue out childishly, and Sierra goes even more red, swatting her gently on the shoulder in indignation.

She presses a light kiss to her girlfriend's knee in apology as she ties Sierra's laces, drawing a giggle from the other girl.

"There, all done," Andrea says, pulling away as she grins up at Sierra, climbing to her feet (somewhat unsteady, since she's on skates on carpet). The couple carefully makes their way over to the rink, careful to not fall on the way.

Andrea steps out first, showing off as she gilded a few places forward, spinning to face Sierra. The latter of the two steps onto the ice more unsteadily, clinging to the wall as she tries to find her balance. Andrea skates up to her. "You alright, Sierra?"

"I'll be just _fine_ , thank you dear," Sierra grits her teeth, speaking briskly as she moves slowly across the ice, one hand never leaving the wall.

Andrea hums, still sticking close to Sierra and skating half circles around her, making sure she’ll be there to catch her if she falls. And when Sierra stumbles with a short shriek, Andrea is quick to right her, setting hands on her hips and helping her balance.

“You okay?” She checks, as Sierra clutches the wall again, catching her breath.

“Y-yeah- thanks, babe,”

Andrea skates in front of her, holding out her own hands."Here, hold my hands, and I'll help you!" She offers, and Sierra gladly accepts.

"You're like my own personal penguin!" Sierra jokes, grinning up at Andrea.

"Glad to be of service~" Andrea teases, before she starts slowly skating backwards, leading Sierra around the rink. "See? You gotta like, wiggle,"

Sierra laughs, rolling her eyes fondly. "Of course, the very technical technique of _wiggling_."

"Oi! I'm just trying to help," Andrea pouts dramatically, and Sierra leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before hurriedly pulling away so she doesn't fall over on the ice.

After a while, Sierra tentatively let's go of Andrea, insisting she wants to try on her own.

"Okay! If you're sure?" Andrea checks.

"Yes, I am, I promise."

"Alright- be careful though, babe," And with that, Andrea gently let's go of her, increasing the distance between them by skating backwards a bit further.

Hesitant and cautious, Sierra begins to skate. It takes her a minute to find her rhythm, but she does, eventually settling into a smooth motion as she glides round the rink, Andrea by her side.

It's going great! Until it's not.

Sierra slips, stumbling over nothing but air, and starts to fall but luckily Andrea catches her, arm wrapped behind her back and leaning forward - almost as if they were dancing, and Andrea had dipped Sierra. The couple are both very flushed, wide eyed and flustered as Andrea helps Sierra stand up straight (as straight as Sierra's ever going to get).

"Are you okay?" Andrea murmurs as they pause in the corner, holding the wall. Soft, affectionate concern floods her voice as she takes Sierra's spare hand with her own.

Sierra smiles slightly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Andrea's cheek. "Of course! You caught me, after all, as you said you would," 

"Of course!" Andrea beams, and then her tone softens again, sincerity shining from her eyes. "I'll always be here to catch you, if you want me,"

"I'm not getting rid of you any time soon, Andy."

Andrea smiles, and then changes the topic entirely. "You wanna stop skating and go get hot chocolate now? We haven't tried out the new stuff from lovely place on the corner- oh, what's it called again?"

"Oh, _Sweet Dreams and Coffee Creams_?"

"That's the one!"

" _God_ yes, it's colder than a witches tit on this rink," 

Laughing, the two women skate around the edge until they can reach an exit, stepping out of the rink.

-

Soon enough, they've got their hot drinks, and are walking through the snow, bundled up in scarves and hats, hands in fingerless mittens wrapped tightly around paper cups.

"Hey, Sierra?"

"Hm?"

"You know how you were calling me your penguin earlier?" Andrea says, trying to hide the nervous yet excited and hopeful trembles in her voice.

Sierra raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I do, why?"

"Well it's kinda funny, because you know how penguins give each other shiny rocks, and fall in love them mate for life?" Andrea says slowly, struggling with words as she stops and turns to face Sierra.

"Yeah? Where are you going with th- _ohmygod_."

Before she can finish her question, Andrea drops to one knee in front of Sierra, hopeful smile plasterered nervously onto her face. She brushes a strand of hair from her eyes as she pulls out a small black ring box, and holds it open in front of Sierra. "You wanna, uh, be penguins? What I'm trying to say is- will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?" Andrea asks.

Sierra tears up, clapping a hand over her own mouth in shock and giddy excitement. "Andy, oh my god, are you serious?! Like, you really mean it? You really really wanna get married to me?!"

"Yeah, if you'll have me…?"

"Of course I'll marry you, dumbass, oh _my god-_ " Sierra replies, breathless as happy tears bubble over from the corners of her eyes. 

Andrea breaks into a wide grin, slipping the engagement ring onto Sierra's outstretched and trembling hand. Then she stands up, pulling Sierra in for a slightly tearful hug, murmuring "I love you"'s info her shoulder.

"I love you too, Andrea, so much," Sierra says, gently taking Andrea's face in both hands and leaning forward to close the distance between them, hot chocolate abandoned on a wall next to them as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> UAHXSHHX GAY FLUFF,,.  
> I'm thriving on the fluff you guys  
> fun fact this ship was created by me and birdy when I was crying in the middle of the night over the lack of lesbian hc's and so yeah they're gay now I don't make the rules  
> if you don't like my head canon of that that's okay just respect it  
> again, just how shipping works here, I'm not hcing them I'm hcing the canon and fanon portrayals of who they played in their nights.
> 
> ANYWAY YEAH ILY ALL tomorrow's Jc day and no longer fluffy WHOOPS-  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
